


One Milkshake, Two Straws

by brilucido



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, First Date, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dating!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilucido/pseuds/brilucido
Summary: Immediately following Kurt and Blaine's first (two) kiss(es), Blaine can't wait a moment longer to take Kurt on their first date. They decide to get milkshakes at a local Westerville ice cream shop called Sundae's, and adorable new-relationship fluff ensues!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	One Milkshake, Two Straws

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth at Least Fifty Goats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456593) by [InsightfulInsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac). 



> I love @insightfulinsomniac 's Klaine fics and the world they build within and post Glee's canon. One story mentioned in passing that Kurt and Blaine's first date involved milkshakes at an ice cream shop called Sundae's, and I kind of decided to take that detail and run with it to create the story of Klaine's official first date! It's pure gratuitous fluff, which I think we could all benefit from right now. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much to @insightfulinsomniac for letting me take inspiration from your writing!

Kurt was fully convinced he was dreaming. If someone had told him a week ago, heck even an hour ago, that Blaine was going to waltz through the door, confess his feelings for him, and kiss him (twice!) he would’ve laughed in their face. And yet here he is, kissing Blaine Anderson for the second time in the span of about five minutes.

It’s _amazing_.

So amazing, in fact, that when Blaine pulls back for air, Kurt lets out an embarrassing whining noise, which he can only hope Blaine will find endearing and not completely pathetic. Judging from the little grin on his face, Kurt decides to assume the former.

For a moment, Blaine stares into his eyes with a look so disarming that Kurt feels the need to duck his head under the weight of it. He tries to come up with something - anything - to say, but his brain seems to be functioning at half-speed. There was something they were supposed to be doing, wasn’t there? What was it? Before he can remember, Kurt’s train of thought is interrupted.

“I want to take you out,” Blaine blurts, and Kurt’s head snaps up. “Like on a real date. As my boyfriend.”

Kurt just gapes at him for a second, his brain still catching up to everything that’s happening.

Taking Kurt’s silence as hesitation, Blaine rushes to amend his statement. “I mean, only if that’s what you want of course. We don’t have to put a label on anything yet, if you’d prefer. I’ve got no problem with taking things slow. It’s just, I feel like I’ve wasted so much time not seeing what was right in front of me, but now that I _do_ , I don’t want to waste another second and-”

“Blaine,” Kurt breathes, a smile growing on his face. “Relax. I’d love to go on a date with you, label and all.”

“Really?” Blaine beams.

“Of course, dummy,” Kurt laughs. “When did you have in mind?”

“How about now? There’s this place called Sundae’s that makes like a trillion different flavors of milkshakes.”

“Like right now? Aren’t we supposed to be practicing our duet for regionals?” Kurt mentally facepalms as the words leave his mouth. Great, _now_ he remembers. His brain picked the worst possible time to be responsible.

“Oh my god I forgot,” Blaine actually does facepalm, and Kurt has to stifle a laugh because it’s completely adorable. Blaine smiles at him sheepishly. “Maybe we could start our rehearsal on the ride over? I honestly don’t think I’m going to be able to focus very well if we stay here. I’ll just be tempted to kiss you again.” He blushes a little at that, and Kurt internally swoons.

“Hmm, you make some good points,” Kurt hums, pretending to think it over. Then he smiles, “Okay, let’s go. A milkshake sounds amazing right now.”

Blaine beams and practically leaps out of his seat, grabbing Kurt by the hand and pulling him down the hallway in the direction of the student parking lot. For a moment, Kurt has a flashback to the day they first met, and it makes him smile even wider.

When they reach the parking lot, Kurt leads Blaine to where his Navigator is parked and opens the passenger door for him. By the time he gets in on the driver’s side, Blaine has already connected his phone to the car speakers and is queuing up “Candles” by Hey Monday. As they get on the road, beginning to discuss logistics such as harmonies and who will take which part of the song, he tentatively takes Kurt’s hand over the center console. 

Kurt’s heart flutters a little in his chest as he squeezes back and tries to push away any worries of how sweaty his hands must be right now. While this whole Blaine-being-his-boyfriend thing is new and seemingly happening all at once, something about it feels natural - simple and easy, as if this is the way things have been between them all along.

They try their best to focus on the song during the short drive to Sundae’s despite the all-consuming excitement of their new relationship bubbling up under the surface. Luckily enough, they’re able to get one decent run-through of the song in by the time they pull in the parking lot.

“Well,” Blaine sighs, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I think we’ve earned a milkshake break, don’t you?”

Kurt smiles. “Most definitely,” he agrees.

The decor inside Sundae’s is reminiscent of a 1950’s style diner, complete with old-fashioned barstools at the counter and a retro jukebox in the back corner of the shop. Blaine directs Kurt toward the front counter and points out the milkshake menu.

“I usually just go with chocolate,” he says. “But they have all kinds of unique flavors.”

“No kidding,” says Kurt, taking in the seemingly unending list. “I’ve never heard of a cheesecake flavored milkshake before.”

“You should try it. I know how much you loooove cheesecake,” Blaine teases, bumping their shoulders together.

Kurt gives him a teasing glare and bumps back. “Maybe I will,” he says.

They order their milkshakes - plain chocolate for Blaine, and yes, cheesecake for Kurt - and find a seat at the table nearest the jukebox. Kurt looks it over as they pass.

“Do you think this thing actually works?” he asks Blaine.

A waitress on rollerskates overhears him as she rolls by and stops in her tracks for a moment. “Yes, it does!” she informs them happily. “It takes quarters.”

Kurt thanks her for her help and quickly begins digging around in his wallet for a quarter.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asks amusedly, leaning up against the machine next to him.

“I’m picking out a song for us, silly,” Kurt responds, locating a quarter and inserting it into the machine. “Our first date needs a good soundtrack.”

“Oh, well in that case you’d better choose carefully,” Blaine warns him with a smirk. “Whatever you pick is gonna be _our_ song for the rest of time.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” he says as he muses over the selections. He smiles as he finds a familiar track name and pushes the corresponding letter and number buttons to play it. “I think I know just the song.”

Blaine chuckles as he hears the opening notes of Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream” begin to flow out of the jukebox speakers. “I should have known,” he says, grinning and shaking his head. “It’s perfect.”

Kurt smiles back at him, satisfied with his choice. “Good,” he says. “I’d ask you to dance, but you know-” he gestures around the restaurant- “watchful eyes.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine assures him. “I think our drinks are here anyway.”

Sure enough, Kurt turns around to see the waitress from before rolling towards them, a tray bearing two milkshakes in her hands. Kurt and Blaine take a seat at their table, thank the waitress, and start sipping on their treats as “Teenage Dream” continues to play.

After a moment, Blaine notices Kurt pulling a face. “What?” he laughs.

“Hm?” Kurt looks up at him, previously unaware he was being watched. “Oh nothing, it’s just-” he gestures to his milkshake- “a very… unique flavor, that’s all.” He tries to keep his face neutral as he takes another sip but fails miserably. “I don’t think ice cream is supposed to taste like cheesecake,” he says in defeat.

“That bad, huh? Let me try,” Blaine says, and Kurt offers him a sip, laughing when he pulls back with a sour look on his face. “Yup, that is truly awful,” he coughs.

“Yeah, well, I guess that’s what I get for trying to be adventurous,” Kurt shrugs.

“Here, I can fix this,” Blaine says, jumping up from the table and returning with a new straw, which he places in his chocolate milkshake next to the one he’s been drinking out of with a flourish. “Now we can share mine!”

“Oh, how romantic,” Kurt teases, pretending to swoon with both hands over his heart. “You get boyfriend points for that one, Anderson.”

“Yes!” Blaine pumps his fist a little, grinning as Kurt takes a sip from their shared milkshake. “Does that mean I’m winning the boyfriend game?”

“No way,” Kurt shakes his head. “I got points for picking the song, which means we’re even.”

“I guess I can live with that,” Blaine concedes, sparing a quick glance around the shop before taking Kurt’s hand lightly across the table. “That’s how it should be anyway, right?”

Kurt grins back at him. “Absolutely,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the cheesecake-flavored milkshake was slightly inspired by a flavor offered at a burger joint in my college town. I've never actually tried it, but I always thought it was strange. I don't really think the sour cream-cheesy flavor of cheesecake would mesh well with the sweetness of ice cream, but who knows? I could be wrong!


End file.
